Reencuentro
by Arovi
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la ultima vez que estuvo en esa casa, los recuerdos se arremolinan en Sarah y pese al tiempo decide invocarlo en busca de respuestas y un escape a su tristeza. ¿Sera muy tarde para que el ceda a sus caprichos como antes? ¿Sera muy tarde para arreglar las cosas? titulo actualizado antes: Hola Jareth Soy Sarah.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Labyrinth y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus respectivos autores, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro. **"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

 **Prologo.**

Era triste dejar su casa, su ciudad, su familia, se preguntaba si en eso había pensado su madre al luchar por su custodia, mientras fijaba su vista en los árboles que parecían correr en torno a la carretera, aunque en realidad el que se movía era el auto de su padre. Todos estaban en silencio, Toby dormitaba en su cómoda silla ajeno al ambiente de los mayores. Su madrastra aunque no lo había expresado de manera directa se encontraba mal y su padre, él era el más destrozado de todos.

Sí, realmente los motivos de su madre serian una respuesta que a ciencia cierta no podría obtener alguna vez. En el último año había mantenido poca comunicación con ella, pese a que en los años posteriores a la separación de sus padres casi había idolatrado la profesión de su madre y de su ahora padrastro. Hacía pocos meses su madre había contraído matrimonio con Jimmy, logrando "tener estabilidad" sumado a sus ingresos bastantes mayores a los de su padre, pelear su custodia había sido cosa muy fácil y ahora Sarah se dirigía al aeropuerto de Londres para tomar el vuelo que la llevaría a su nueva vida en Hollywood, California.

Cuando había recibido la noticia hacia menos de un mes lejos de alegrarse y saltar de la euforia, había caído en un estado de tristeza. Si esa noticia hubiese llegado un año antes muy seguramente saltaría de la alegría, pues en ese momento creía que su madrastra era una bruja perversa que solo deseaba tenerla de esclava. Sin embargo las cosas habían cambiado desde ese extra sueño que tuvo en el que viajo al Underground, reino mágico que describía su libro favorito, hasta ese día cuando recibió la noticia de que su madre se había hecho con su custodia se cumplía un año exacto de su extraño sueño, sueño que la había hecho madurar.

En su momento estuvo a punto de gritarle a su padre—No es justo— pero guardo sus palabras recordando "pero así son las cosas". Algo que había aprendido en el Labyrinth y resulto muy útil para mejorar su relación familiar, desde ese día logro comunicarse mejor con su madrastra, ya no solo soportar a Toby sino disfrutar del tiempo que pasaban solos, se comunicó de mejor manera con su padre e incluso se estaba volviendo popular en la escuela.

Su vida cambio para bien desde aquel día, sin duda creía que nada podía cambiarlo, pese a que había días en que despertaba abruptamente al ver en sueños unos ojos de diferente color centrar su mirada en ella. Tenía que admitirlo a sus 16 años, Jareth le causaba miedo, pero también había madurado desde su extraño encuentro en sueños. Pese ese pequeño detalle era feliz y ahora su madre con sus extraños antojos decidía llevarla consigo a un país extraño.

No lograba entender cómo consiguió quitarle la custodia a su padre, pero finalmente hoy era el día en que tenía que viajar. Durante el último mes ordeno todas sus pertenecías, empaqueto gran parte de ellas y las abandono en el ático de la casa. Su madre había expresado de manera tajante que no podía viajar con todo, por tanto solo debía llevar lo más importante, fue así como término viajando prácticamente con un poco de ropa, ya que la que tenía era demasiado abrigada para el clima cálido de California, algunos recuerdos, fotos y libros de estudio.

Todos sus juguetes, recuerdos, libros, disfraces pese a que ya no los usaba de manera tan frecuente como hacía un año fueron confinados al desván incluido su libro favorito "Labyrinth". Por todo el mes pensó en llevarlo con ella, pero dado el historial de mudanzas de su madre, debido al trabajo, decidió dejarlo guardado en un pequeño cofre de esta manera estaría a salvo para cuando ella pudiera regresar y no se perdería en uno de los tantos cambios de domicilio de su madre.

Cambios de domicilio, seguía sin creer que su madre ganara la custodia, seguramente desembolso una gran parte del pago de su última película para sobornar a algún juez, el único consuelo para ella era el hecho de que le faltaban solo dos años para la mayoría de edad y regresaría con la que consideraba su familia: Toby, su padre y hasta su en antaño odiada madrastra.

Los pensamientos de Sarah habían consumido por completo el tiempo de viaje, acababan de llegar al aeropuerto, ella bajo del auto sin muchas ganas al igual que los demás ocupantes. Toby refunfuño un poco cuando lo despertaron para despedirse, era obvio el clima de tristeza, nadie de los presentes deseaba que ella se fuera a miles de kilómetros de distancia pero así habían resultado las cosas.

Espero que te vaya bien… te vamos a extrañas… nos puedes llamar…. Eran frases que Sarah escuchaba de vez en cuando ya que no ponía mucha atención, no quería escuchar nada, sentía que cuanto más escuchara más fácil sería que estallara en llanto y se aferrara a las piernas de su padre como cuando era pequeña y hacia una pataleta.

Llegaron al mostrador de la aerolínea para documentar e ingresar a la sala de abordar y fue entonces cuando se permitió derramar unas lágrimas abrazada a su padre, sintió como la mano de su madrastra acariciaba su espalda como queriendo darle ánimos y como Toby la jalaba para pedir un abrazo, el pequeño aun no lograba hablar, solo pronunciar un Sarah apenas entendible.

Una vez que se soltó del agarre de su padre, en el cual pudo notar que no deseaba dejarla ir, abrazo a Toby con todas sus fuerzas, era a quien más le dolía dejar, hacia un año paso incontables riesgos para recuperarlo en sus sueños que era lastimoso ver como ahora se separaban solo habiendo disfrutado un año de verdadera convivencia de hermanos.

Suspiro tratando de llevar en su memoria por siempre el olor de Toby y se despidió de todos con dirección a la puerta que la llevaría a la sala de abordar, se encaminaba a su futura vida. Miro al frente secándose las lágrimas y dijo para sí: solo serán dos años y volveré…


	2. Capitulo 1

**"Esta historia está exclusivamente publicada en fanfiction punto net , si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado"**

Disclaimer: Labyrinth y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus respectivos autores, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.

N/A: Agradezco los reviews y la suscripción de quienes siguen esta historia, pese a recién comenzar. Espero les guste el desarrollo y como podrán apreciar en este capítulo, el anterior solo fue la entrada, explicando el por qué ha pasado lejos por 10 años y ahora no es la misma Sarah que se marchó. Agradezco a EloraP, Moonlightgirl86 por pasarse a leer. Friditas, creo que este capítulo responderá tu pregunta de si ella estuvo a salvo o no.

Por ultimo quiero informar que en lo posible este fic se mantendrá actualizado semanalmente. No diré que día en específico porque suelo no cumplir así que esperen un cap a la semana. Los dejo con la lectura no sin antes disculparme porque la semana pasada no actualice pero espero lo entiendan: fueron los carnavales en donde vivo y se me complico mucho escribir.

 **CAPITULO 1**

—Sarah a escena en 10— una voz la llamo desde fuera de su camerino. Miro su reflejo en el espejo y retoco por enésima vez su maquillaje. Aspiro fuerte con un porte sumamente elegante y se puso de pie en dirección al escenario.

Era el estreno de una de las tantas obras de teatro en que ella era la estrella. No se trataba de nada nuevo, así que no estaba nerviosa, por el contrario se movía con tal soltura y seguridad que resultaba imponente para sus compañeros, piso el escenario y en ese momento su mente y cuerpo sufrieron una metamorfosis, ya no era Sarah Williams la actriz, ahora era la protagonista de una triste historia de amor en un teatro abarrotado.

Sarah comenzó a moverse con garbo por el escenario metida en su interpretación pero eso no le impedía mirar muy a su manera a la gente que se podía dar el lujo de sentarse en primera fila. Era una experta en mirar sin que se dieran cuenta, sin salir de personaje, era su ritual en cada inicio de función, le gustaba observar a sus más distinguidos espectadores, en muchas ocasiones se trataba de directores o productores que acudían para contemplar su talento, con una buena sonrisa sabía que podía convencerlos y llevarse otro jugoso contrato a la bolsa.

Fijo por un instante su mirada en la primera fila y allí sonriéndole con un gesto de total orgullo estaba sentada su madre, colgada cual adolescente del brazo de Jeremy, Sarah no pudo evitar la sensación de desagrado que sintió al ver a su madre allí. Seguramente ella y Jeremy aprovecharían este estreno, como tantos otros, para salir en la prensa rosa cosa que ya era habitual en ellos. Sabía muy bien que su madre no tenía verdadero interés en la vida de su hija y que en las pocas ocasiones en que se topaban fingía ser la madre devota para que los programas de espectáculos hablaran de ella. No podía esperar menos de su madre, de algo tenía que aferrarse para que su recuerdo no desapareciera, su tiempo como estrella había sido muy efímero pero el de Sarah sin duda se vislumbraba como eterno.

A pesar de encontrarse ocupada pensando en lo aprovechada que resultaba su madre por aprovecharse de su fama, Sarah no se distrajo ni un momento, no hubo ninguna línea fuera de tiempo ni mucho menos un gesto o movimiento distinto a lo que debía interpretar. Por ello Sarah era la mejor, sabía manejarse de manera muy profesional, parecía haber sido destinada para ser actriz. Dejando de lado a su "querida" madre continúo observando a las personas en primera fila y allí pudo contemplar a Scott el productor de su recién estrenada película, la cual estaba siendo un éxito en taquilla, sin duda su visita debía tener como motivo principal darle mayor publicidad al filme.

Observo otras caras conocidas del medio y al percatarse de que se trataba de lo usual en sus estrenos: uno que otro conocido, su "querida" madre, compañeros de trabajo, personas adineradas. Decidió centrarse en su papel, podía darse el lujo de no estar al 100 pero ella era una profesional.

Sarah se repetía mentalmente lo profesional que era y estando a punto de desviar su mirada de la primera fila algo atrapo su atención: un hombre sumamente apuesto que la observaba atentamente reflejando rencor y quizás odio en su mirada. Se sintió confusa, no reconocía al hombre que le dedicaba esa agresiva mirada pero le resultaba muy familiar, sus ojos de distinta tonalidad, su cabello rubio en un corte moderno, su afilada nariz, su porte de superioridad, su elegante traje azul… sin duda pensó que lo conocía pero no podía recordar y fue entonces cuando ese hombre le sonrió de lado mientras hacia aparecer un cristal en su mano derecha…

Por un momento sintió que el mundo en que vivía se derrumbaba bajo sus pies, sintió un mareo y un cumulo de imágenes de un sueño de antaño, de una aventura imaginada, de un laberinto olvidado se abalanzo en su mente provocando que quedara en blanco.

Uno de sus compañeros en escena carraspeo intentando llamar su atención para que dijese sus líneas, Sarah pareció reaccionar pero había olvidado su dialogo giro su mirada separándose de los ojos a los que había mirado por largos segundos, quizás hasta minutos, para mirar a su compañero creyendo que en su rostro encontraría escritas las líneas que tenía que decir pero nada, su mente no lograba recordar nada más que un laberinto, una mascarada y la sonrisa de un rey Goblin.

—Jareth…— pronuncio más por reflejo que por conciencia propia y como no hacerlo si era lo único que inundaba su mente en ese momento. Regreso su vista al sitio en el cual lo había visto solo para encontrarlo vacío. Fue entonces cuando su mente colapso, llevaba años sin recordar ese sueño, años sin pensar en esos ojos bicolor, años creyendo que era falso y de pronto de la nada lo había tenido frente a frente. Sus miradas se habían encontrado, la de ella de confusión y la de él cargada de odio y reproche.

¿Había sido real? ¿Jareth era real? Su mente simplemente no podía entender nada y de pronto se apagó dándole paso a la inconciencia.

* * *

Sin duda el asistir a esa obra fue un error más que agregar a su ya de por si larga lista, pero no pudo evitarlo, la tentación de estar en el mismo mundo había sido más fuerte que su convicción y termino cediendo a sus deseos reprimidos por largos años.

El mirarla entrar al escenario enfundada en ese vestido de época fue todo un placer, sus rasgos eran hermosos y los años le habían beneficiado en sobremanera, la recordaba hermosa pero sus recuerdos no hacían honor a la hermosa mujer en que se había transformado.

Esperaba que no lo notase, aunque eso resultaría difícil ya que estaba sentado en primera fila, era más que obvio que en cualquier momento se percataría de su presencia, pero no espero que fuese tan pronto, deseaba al menos haber tenido más tiempo para deleitarse con las dotes histriónicas de la mujer que antaño le robara el corazón. Sin duda pese a odiarla debía admitir que era muy buena actriz, así que no hubiese estado mal observarla por más tiempo. Cuando se dio cuenta de sus deseos se dijo a si mismo que se trataba de algo inofensivo ya que el solo sentía rencor por ella, sus sentimientos románticos hacia ella estaba muertos.

Muertos y enterrados, su presencia allí solo respondía a la curiosidad y nada más, su mirada se endureció y fue entonces cuando se encontró directamente con el profundo verde de los ojos de Sarah. Esperaba una reacción de parte de ella: miedo, sorpresa pero lo único que noto en la mirada de Sarah fue confusión, desconcierto y dudas, como si mirase un fantasma, aparición o mejor dicho una ilusión de su mente. Así que deseoso de mostrarle que no era nada de lo que estaba pensando hizo aparecer un cristal en sus manos mientras le sonreía con superioridad.

Eso turbo más a la mujer que tenía frente a él y uno de los actores tuvo que llamarla rompiendo el hechizo de sus miradas encontradas. Sin duda Jareth estaba deleitándose con la reacción que había provocado en Sarah pero cuando escucho susurrar su nombre en los labios de Sarah… la forma en que lo había dicho… no supo por qué, pero huyo del teatro.

Ahora Jareth se encontraba de pie mirando la marquesina del teatro del que acaba de salir, por años deseo ver la reacción de Sarah al volver a encontrarse pero de todas las formas en que lo había imaginado, no esperaba que fuese así. La forma en que lo miro… era como si no creyera que realmente era el o peor aún como si el no fuera real. ¿Acaso creía que se trataba de un invento de su imaginación?

Pero eso no fue lo peor sino que el en su egocentrismo deseando ver miedo en sus ojos, le mostró su magia. ¿Qué ganaba con demostrarle que no era un invento de su imaginación? La verdad le golpeo de lleno: El aun deseaba que ella le recordase… aun había esperanza en lo más profundo de su duro corazón.

Agito su cabeza buscando sacudirse esas ideas de la mente, sabía muy bien que su deseo de mirarla aunque solo fuese un instante no era nada bueno para él, aunque llevaba años auto convenciéndose de que la odiaba y nunca la volvería a buscar sus impulsos más básicos le traicionaban. Incluso ahora que la razón por la que estaba allí aunque se relacionara con ella no la involucraba para nada no pudo reprimir sus deseos de verla, no era más que un idiota había resistido por años las ganas de observarla en sus cristales ¿Porque ahora no pudo mitigar sus deseos de mirarla? La respuesta era simple deseaba compartir aunque fuese por instantes el mismo espacio y que ella supiera que estaba allí. Sí, era un idiota era obvio que ella lo había olvidado muy fácilmente y él debía hacer lo mismo así que se rememoró el desplante de la Sarah adolescente buscando con ello volver a levantar el muro en torno a sus emociones, convenciéndose que lo conseguiría. Se juró mentalmente no buscarla de nuevo, cumplir su objetivo y abandonar para siempre el recuerdo de Sarah. Fue así como convencido de que su convicción era más grande que sus deseos, hizo aparecer un cristal en su mano derecha, lo contemplo por algunos minutos como si buscase algo y entonces apareció el rostro de Toby. Jareth sonrió para sí mientras colocaba el cristal sobre su cabeza para que estallase y desaparecer en medio de una lluvia de brillo que se perdía antes de tocar el suelo.

* * *

— ¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!, ¡Sarah!...— los gritos incesantes de su madre le taladraban la cabeza, la escuchaba y deseaba hacerla callar. ¿Acaso no podía dejar de gritar como histérica? Sus ojos pesaban y por más que trataba de abrirlos simplemente no podía, se dio por vencida y trato de mover su mano con la finalidad de que su madre cerrara su enorme boca pero ni eso pudo hacer.

Estaba metida en un estado extraño, escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor pero no podía hacer nada para que los demás se percatasen de que estaba consciente. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba a ciencia cierta, ¿Por qué su madre gritaba?, ¿En dónde estaba? Trato de rememorar, pero nada, su mente estaba en blanco.

Sintió pasos a su alrededor en medio de los gritos de su madre, voces y de pronto su madre por fin logro callarse.

— ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?— la voz de su madre se notaba tensa y con un dejó de recelo.

—Es algo que no te interesa… Además también es mi hija— Era la voz de su padre, no podía creerlo, llevaba años sin contacto con él ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente para que su padre ya estuviese allí desde Londres?

— ¿Papá?— por fin logro vencer el estado de pesadez en que estaba sumida y en un susurro lo nombro como si no creyese que estuviera allí.

—Sarah aquí estoy— pronuncio su padre, su rostro se mostraba cansado, avejentado y como si cargara con un gran pesar.

Por un momento Sarah sintió lastima por el ser que le había dado la vida, su estado era lastimero. No lo recordaba de esa forma, la última vez que lo tuvo frente a ella lucia completamente diferente, aunque el paso del tiempo podía explicar ese estado.

— ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?— pregunto Sarah al notar que su padre no continuaba hablando.

—En realidad…—su padre dudo en continuar—Yo… Fui a verte al teatro.

Fue entonces que Sarah noto que estaba recostada en el pequeño futón de su camerino, ser una estrella tenía sus ventajas. Sin duda, estaba confundida ¿Qué hacia su padre allí?

—Sarah podemos hablar en privado. —Su padre parecía haber entendido lo que ella pensaba.

Ella estaba a punto de responder cuando su madre, como siempre, se tomaba la atribución de responder por ella—No tiene nada que hablar contigo, es mejor que te marches, además primero debe revisarla el médico que ya está en camino.

Aún estaba débil pero no lo suficiente como para no levantarse y poner en su lugar a su madre.

— ¡Basta Mamá!— grito Sarah mientras se ponía de pie y hacia ademan a los presentes para que se marcharan

—Sarah…— pronuncio su madre un poco sorprendida

—Deja de controlar mi vida, tengo que hablar con mi padre— dijo Sarah con un tono de fastidio pero poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, haciendo que su madre no tuviese otra opción que dejarlos solos.

Una vez que el lugar quedo vacío con la sola excepción de Sarah y su padre, ella se permitió derrumbarse en el futón nuevamente sintiendo todo el cansancio de meses de arduo trabajo por fin pasarle factura. Su padre la miro dudoso, creyendo que no era un buen momento para lo que lo había llevado a buscarla de esa forma, pero si seguía esperando ese momento nunca llegaría

—Quizás no sea el mejor momento para hablar Sarah, te ves mal. ¿Has descansado?— exclamo con preocupación

—Estas aquí de tan lejos si es el mejor momento o no realmente no importa— respondió Sarah cortante, en realidad deseaba dejar de hablar y dormir, llevaba meses con un ritmo mortal de trabajo: ensayos, 1 obra estrenándose, promoción, entrevistas, invitaciones a programas de TV, firmas de autógrafos y una finalización de filmación. Estaba cansada y su cuerpo lo resentía pero que importaba estaba en la cima de su carrera.

—Lo siento—expreso su padre con pesar, sabía bien que no podía esperar otro trato de su hija. Esa era la Sarah que conocía: La Sarah fría, cortante y orgullosa que no había visitado a su familia más de 4 ocasiones en 10 años. Por un momento creyó que se alegraría de verlo, cosa que no podía ser más falsa, por algo él tuvo que viajar desde Londres para buscarla—Olvidaba que no me debo preocupar por ti.

—En serio papá no comencemos con tus chantajes emocionales y tú supuesta preocupación por mí, dime a que has venido. ¿Debe ser un motivo muy grande para que hayas viajado no?

—Sí— respondió con resignación, no existía forma de tratar con ella así que era mejor ir al grano—Me he visto obligado a venir a buscarte para rogarte que me acompañes a Londres.

— ¿Acompañarte a Londres? Nuevamente con eso, creo que hace poco mi manager te dejo muy claro que no puedo

—Eso ya lo sé—respondió su padre comenzando a molestarse— Por eso no tuve otra opción que venir a verte. Por qué jamás respondes personalmente el teléfono, los correos o cualquier comunicación que trate de tener contigo. Dime Sarah ¿Qué te hicimos para que no quieras vernos?

Esa última pregunta dio vueltas en la cabeza de Sarah "¿Qué te hicimos?" Nada… suspiro, no quería contestar esa pregunta así que desvió el tema.

— ¿A que debo acompañarte?

—Toby quiere verte— respondió su padre dándole la espalda.

— ¿Y por qué no lo trajiste contigo? Me ahorrarías el viaje, tengo muchas cosas importantes de que ocuparme como para ir de vacaciones a ver a Toby…— fue lo único que pudo responder Sarah antes de que su padre cortara sus quejas.

— ¿Importantes?— esta vez el tono de su padre mostraba furia y la miraba fijamente. Sarah pudo notar que en sus ojos las lágrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento, eso la dejo muda por un instante ¿Qué estaba pasando?—Mas importantes que tu hermano enfermo.

— ¿Toby está enfermo?— pregunto con duda, algo no estaba bien. Desde cuando él estaba enfermo— ¿Por qué no me avisaron antes? ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Ya está en tratamiento?

Por un momento su padre pudo ver a la verdadera Sarah emerger de la déspota mujer que tenía enfrente. Sabía muy bien que Toby era el único capaz de traerla a flote, era una lástima que fuese en esas condiciones. Las única veces en que Sarah visito a su familia paterna fue por su pequeño hermano y aunque el amor de hermana fuese enorme no resultaba suficiente para vencer a la inescrupulosa mujer en que se había convertido al mudarse con su madre.

Pese a que Sarah mostro verdadera preocupación por su hermano, esta no duro demasiado o al menos eso le pareció a su padre al escucharla decir— ¿Cuánto necesitas para el tratamiento? El dinero no es problema.

— ¿Dinero?— su padre bufo al decir esto— En serio crees que estoy aquí por dinero…

—Si no es por eso ¿Por qué más?

—No sé cómo te convertiste en esto Sarah— dijo su padre señalándola con desprecio— pero veo que solo he perdido mi tiempo

Sarah estaba a punto de refutar la fuerte respuesta de su padre, pero este no le dio tiempo de hacerlo ya que abandono el camerino azotando la puerta al salir, dejando sola a Sarah con esas duras palabras taladrándole el corazón.

—Yo si lo se… Brendan— susurro Sarah para sí, mientras se abrazaba derrumbándose en el piso de su camerino con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo desahogar el dolor que sentía por que como si de un huracán se tratara su madre entro a su camerino.

—Sarah… ¿Qué te hizo esa bestia?— grito su madre al verla en ese estado y trato de abrazarla con el deseo de consolarla.

—Nada…— dijo secamente Sarah mientras empujaba a su madre, esta cayó al suelo y Sarah se levantó para mirarla desde arriba— Él no me ha hecho nada… Todo me lo has hecho tu— termino Sarah con la voz cargada de odio.

Su madre al caer se había lastimado la muñeca pero ese no era el dolor más fuerte que sentía en el momento, las palabras de Sarah eran como dagas. Sabía muy bien que las cosas entre ellas nunca funcionaron pero no creía que su hija la culpara o la odiara.

—Sarah yo jamás quise hacerte daño, yo solo…—

—Es mejor que te calles madre… lárgate de aquí. Te lo he dicho muchas veces no quiero verte.

—Sarah, tenemos que hablar…—

—No, contigo no tengo que hablar nada y si no te vas tú, lo hare yo— termino Sarah cogiendo su bolso de mano abandonando el camerino dejando sola a su madre.

Afuera del camerino se encontró a Jeremy que había escuchado la breve pelea con su madre y le lanzaba una mirada de recriminación. Sarah lo miro y con mirada burlona le dijo— ¿Qué? Ahora vendrás tú a corregirme, nunca vas a tener ese derecho… Jeremy— finalizo pronunciando el nombre del hombre frente a ella de manera despectiva.

Jeremy no se atrevió a decir nada ignorándola para ir en auxilio de su esposa.

Sarah abandono el teatro sin importarle llevar puesto aun el vestuario de la obra, cuando su director se acercó para llamarle la atención, ella solo le había gritado que la dejara en paz y que su manager arreglaría todo al otro día.

Una vez fuera del teatro se vio bombardeada por los flashes de los periodistas y pese a que trato de sonreír y mostrarse paciente con ellos no lo logro, deseaba escapar de ese lugar pronto y ellos solo se interponían en su camino para preguntar sobre su desmallo. Así que al final término empujándoles con su auto, le pareció haber arrollado a alguno pero no le importaba quería estar a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Cuando hubo llegado a su departamento en una zona exclusiva de Manhattan se desnudó y sin desmaquillarse se metió a la gran cama para llorar. Sentía frio, dolor y desesperanza. ¿Cómo un estreno tan importante para ella había terminado de esa forma?

Su vida se convirtió en un asco al poco tiempo de mudarse con su madre y lo único que lograba hacerla sentirse mejor era triunfar como actriz, de ello daban cuenta los numerosos premios que descansaban en una gran aparador en su alcoba y aun así no lograban llenar el vacío que sentía, ni siquiera el visitar a su familia en Londres le hacía feliz, las pocas ocasiones en que lo había hecho no podía evitar sentirse fuera de lugar, culpable…

De todo ello tenía que agradecer a su madre y a su… a Jeremy, ambos le habían destruido la vida. Llevaba 10 años viviendo de esa forma. Ahora a sus 27 años era la actriz joven mejor pagada y con múltiples premios en su haber pero estaba sola y eso le recordaba en múltiples ocasiones su vacío departamento.

En muy pocas ocasiones se había derrumbado como ahora, no lograba entenderlo, 10 años… 10 años le había costado formarse esa imagen de autosuficiencia para no depender de nadie, para alejarse del mundo, de su madre y de su padre, para no permitir que nadie más la lastimase y en el camino había lastimado a las personas con las que había sido feliz, aunque por muy corto tiempo.

Como una epifanía a su mente llegaron los recuerdos del único año en que realmente fue feliz, el año en que convivio con Toby como hermanos, en que se sintió madura, el año en que casi miro como a una madre a su madrastra, el año en que sintió que realmente era Sarah y no la mujer que se escudaba en miles de personajes para no tener que vivir su triste vida. Ese año en que sintió que su vida no podía ser mejor y como su madre se lo había arrancado todo, ella tenía la culpa de todo y no su padre, ni su madrastra y mucho menos Toby.

¿Toby? Sí, Toby. Recordó lo realmente importante su hermano enfermo, esa noche habían pasado muchas cosas: la visita de su padre, la pelea con su madre, su desmayo por… Jareth

¿Jareth? ¿Qué no siempre fue un producto de sus sueños? A que venía el volver a verlo y de forma tan vivida si llevaba más de 6 años sin soñar con él.

Cogió el teléfono y marco un numero—Lisa necesito un vuelo urgente a Londres… Sí, ya lo sé y no importa... Cancela todo y listo… No me importan las demandas… El dinero no es problema… Lisa, no me importa solo consigue el maldito vuelo y encárgate de lo demás para eso te pago— Sarah termino de hablar colgando el teléfono y comenzó a empacar. Si su padre la había buscado con tanta urgencia, le daría el gusto de ir a Londres a ver a Toby aunque ese no fuese el único motivo para volver pero si el más importante, una vez hecha la visita a su hermano iría en busca de sí misma y de respuestas sobre su visión de Jareth…


	3. Capitulo 2: Sueños

**Disclaimer: Labyrinth y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo a sus respectivos autores, yo solo escribo por diversión y sin ánimos de lucro.**

Ha sido un mes difícil para mí con un accidente que me ha mantenido por días con un intenso dolor de espalda y cuello por lo que ha sido muy difícil continuar escribiendo, seguido de una gripe fatal y un curso de capacitación que me ha tenido atareada. Pese a que tenía la mitad del capítulo listo no pude terminarlo hasta hoy, disculpas por ese inconveniente.

 **Este fic ha sido publicado únicamente en el sitio Fan fiction punto com, si lo estás leyendo desde otra página se trata de un plagio.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Sueños…**

Cada uno de sus pasos rompía el silencio en que estaba sumido su alrededor, no recordaba cómo había llegado, pero sabía que tenía que seguir avanzando. El lugar estaba oscuro y un fuerte olor a viejo inundaba el ambiente, a través de una de las ventanas del lugar se colaba un halo de luz, la luna afuera brillaba con intensidad, eso le permitió observar las cortinas de tul rasgadas y movidas por una suave brisa. Su curiosidad la llevo a acercarse a la ventana y observar a través de ella, el panorama no le sorprendió pero si le trajo añoranza, pudo reconocer el barrio en el que creció, allí iluminadas por la luna estaba la calle que siempre recorría al volver del colegio, la casa de los Smith, la casa de la señora Sullivan, la casa de su amiga Sophie… ¿Qué había sido de ella? No lo sabía, poco a poco perdieron el contacto. Entonces supo en donde estaba, estaba en la casa de su padre… Aparto la mirada de la calle y observo a su alrededor, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra, no recordaba que la casa estuviese en tan mal estado, los pisos de madera antes relucientes ahora lucían apolillados e incluso rotos, los muebles estaban llenos de polvo y los cristales de las ventanas rotos.

¿Cómo había permitido Karen, su madrastra, que la casa callera en tal estado? Su mente se encontraba confundida, camino hacia una de las paredes de la casa con la intención de buscar el interruptor de la luz, sus manos palparon el lugar consiguiendo encontrarlo, lo acciono pero nada paso, volvió a intentarlo y nuevamente nada.

—Solo a ti, se te ocurre visitar una casa de noche Sarah— se dijo a sí misma, mientras continuaba con su exploración. Se acercó a la chimenea de la sala y en ella puedo ver unas viejas fotos olvidadas, en ellas veía sonreír a Karen, Toby y su padre, en otra se apreciaba una salida a una playa, en otra a Karen sosteniendo el Big Ben en su mano… pero en ninguna aparecía ella.

—Genial Karen, borraste mi presencia— dijo con un dejo de dolor.

—Ella no lo hizo—un susurro llego a sus oídos, asustándola y provocando que una de las fotografías resbalara de sus manos rompiéndose al golpear con el piso.

Sarah miro hacia todos lados en busca de quien pronuncio esas palabras pero no encontró a nadie, eso le atemorizo aún más.

—Me estoy volviendo loca— suspiro y se agacho con la intención de levantar la fotografía caída.

—Hace mucho que lo estas— la voz volvió a resonar con un tono de burla que hizo molestar a Sarah

— ¿Quién eres?— grito Sarah ahora convencida de que alguien más estaba allí.

— ¿Quién soy?... Tú sabes muy bien quien soy— dijo la voz

—No te burles de mí, estoy armada— mintió Sarah, mientras caminaba en dirección de donde creía provenía la voz. Subió las escaleras encontrándose con el pasillo de acceso a las habitaciones, la voz no había vuelto a sonar y dudada de dónde provenía, así que decidió llamarla— Seas quien seas, estas en mi casa y es mejor que te vayas antes de que llame a la policía— volvió a mentir, esa hacia años no era su casa.

— La única intrusa eres tu— contesto la voz que provenía de la que en antaño fuese su habitación.

Armándose de valor Sarah camino en dirección a su alcoba, tenía que ser rápida antes de que quien estuviera en su interior escapara. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo causándole dolor.

—No entres— grito la voz desde dentro— no eres digna de entrar— culmino con un sollozo

El dolor la hizo soltar el picaporte si abrirlo ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? y lo más extraño ¿Quién estaba dentro y porque lloraba? Miro la palma de su mano, que anteriormente había estado en contacto con el picaporte, no estaba herida. Se infundió fuerza y volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, nuevamente sintió dolor pero esta vez sí consiguió su objetivo.

Aunque alguien le hubiera contado lo que encontraría al abrir la puerta nunca habría estado preparada.

Allí frente a ella se mostraba su impoluta habitación, tal como la recordaba… cada cosa colocada como estaba días antes de partir al lado de su madre. Cosa que la confundió aún más ya que al partir Karen prontamente la convirtió en un estudio de arte. ¡Oh sí! Su madrastra se creía con dotes artísticas, aunque realmente solo hacia garabatos a gusto de Sarah.

Creía imposible encontrar su habitación en ese estado y por un momento dudo en poner un pie en ella, pero los sollozos de quien sea que estuviese dentro continuaban. Con suma precaución ingreso a la habitación e inmediatamente la embargo el deseo de quitarse los zapatos y sentir lo suave de su alfombra. Por un instante una paz la invadió, era como si hubiese vuelto a casa, se sintió como la adolescente sin preocupaciones y temores, de corazón puro e inocente que se había marchado hacia tantos años. Sus pies se relajaron al sentir el suave roce de su esponjosa alfombra, se sintió libre y sin preocupaciones, se dejó caer sobre su cama y miro al techo. Sin duda su mente comenzaba a embriagarse de recuerdos de una época más feliz… De una época en la que era otra Sarah

— ¡Vete!— esa voz nuevamente resonó ahora ya no como un sollozo sino como un grito cargado de furia.

Sarah se levantó de golpe y miro a su alrededor buscando de dónde provenía la voz pero no había nadie más en ese lugar ya su vez ahora estando tan cerca sentía que esa voz le era sumamente familiar.

— ¡Lárgate!— la voz nuevamente le grito enardecida.

Fue entonces cuando Sarah la vio… Una Sarah adolescente la miraba desde el espejo de su tocador y era quien le ordenaba alejarse de allí. Sus ojos verdes la miraban con fuego y desprecio.

Sarah no supo cómo reaccionar, realmente estaba sorprendida de toparse consigo misma pero mucho más joven. La adolescente que la miraba con desprecio, seguramente estaba en los 16 años: la edad en que ella se había marchado. Las dudas la invadieron ¿Qué rayos era todo aquello?

— ¿Quién eres tú?— cuestiono la Sarah adulta a su reflejo en el espejo, fingiendo no reconocerla…

—Soy lo que olvidaste—grito el reflejo mientras desde su lado tomaba un libro rojo y lo estrellaba contra el espejo

Fue entonces que el cristal del espejo estallo y los finos pedazos se clavaron en los brazos de Sarah, quien tratando de protegerse se cubrió el rostro con ellos.

El dolor era intenso y cuando se descubrió pudo apreciar que del espejo ya nada quedaba en pie, la Sarah adolescente había desaparecido y ahora frente a ella se encontraba un libro de pastas rojas que se había abierto mostrando su contenido. Haciendo uso de su voluntad Sarah se acercó para tomarlo, sentía reconocerlo, pero la sangre que manaba de sus brazos heridos cayó sobre una de las páginas, señalando una frase que había olvidado hacia tanto: Tú no tienes poder sobre mí.

Un dolor intenso que no provenía de sus heridas la embargo, sentía como si alguien le estrujara el corazón y lentamente pronuncio el nombre del rey goblin mientras todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desaparecer en un vertiginoso espiral…

Sarah despertó de golpe en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación, estaba bañada den sudor, ese sueño era lo más extraño que le había pasado… claro exceptuando su visón de Janeth en el teatro. ¿A qué se debían los sucesos de las últimas horas? ¿Por qué ahora?

El sonido de su teléfono sonando la hizo olvidarse de sus reflexiones. Tomo el auricular y lo llevo a su oído.

—Sarah, encontré un vuelo sale al medio día—

—Muchas gracias Lisa, te veo en el aeropuerto— dijo Sarah a punto de colgar

—Espera Sarah, tu madre llamo, está preocupada por ti— pronuncio la mujer al otro lado de la línea, sabía muy bien que Sarah acostumbraba colgarle el teléfono sin despedirse… era bastante tosca con su trato, pero ya estaba acostumbrada.

— ¡Ah sí!— respondió Sarah como si no le importara en absoluto— inventa cualquier cosa, no quiero hablar con ella y colgó sin mas

—Es que ella ya va para tu departamento…— pronuncio Lisa pero sabía que su interlocutora ya no había escuchado eso último.

Sarah tenía el tiempo justo para alistarse, abrió las pesadas persianas que cubrían los grandes ventanales de su habitación en penumbra. Afuera el sol brillaba en su esplendor, miro el reloj de su cómoda dándose cuenta de que ya eran las 8 de la mañana, tenía el tiempo justo para asearse y salir corriendo al aeropuerto.

Una hora más tarde Sarah estaba lista, era una ventaja estar acostumbrada a viajar que no demoro nada en empacar y alistar sus documentos. Ya desayunaría algo en el aeropuerto debía darse prisa sino quería llegar tarde, con el enloquecido tráfico de las calles de Nueva York era posible que demorara hasta una hora en llegar al bendito aeropuerto. Tomo su única maleta, halándola mientras las ruedas se deslizaban por el blanco mármol de su departamento, antes de abrir la puerta giro sobre si para apreciar su "hogar", sabía bien que no lo extrañaría en absoluto y sin embargo una extraña sensación la embargaba, un presentimiento de que esa era la última vez que pisaría ese lugar… como si nunca fuese a regresar.

Agito la cabeza para sacudirse esas extrañas ideas, sin duda desde su encuentro con el rey goblin algo en ella no funcionaba bien y la hacía sentirse extraña, fuera de lugar — Estupideces— se dijo en voz alta para sí misma, como si esa sola palabra lograra tranquilizarla. ¿A dónde más iría? Era obvio que regresaría, ese departamento se había convertido en su único refugió, el sitio al que había escapado, cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad, con el fin de alejarse de su madre… sin duda era el único sitio en donde se podía sentir segura, cosa que no lograba sentir en compañía de nadie más, ni de su padre… Quizás tenía algo que ver el hecho de que el decorado era muy similar a cierto Ballroom, secreto que solo ella sabía pues nadie podía mirar en sus sueños.

Sarah suspiro con pesadez y abrió la puerta solo para encontrarse de frente con su madre quien estaba con la mano extendida, seguramente con la intención de tocar la puerta antes de que ella se adelantara.

—Sarah ¿Estas bien? Anoche me dejaste preocupada— pronuncio su madre, mientras comenzaba a caminar con claras intenciones de ingresar a su departamento.

Sarah pudo notar las intenciones de su madre y se interpuso en su camino. — Que buena actriz eres madre— dijo Sarah en tono de sarcasmo — ¿Tu? Preocupada por mí… ¿Desde cuándo? — cuestiono mientras cerraba la puerta e ingresaba el código de la cerradura electrónica.

— ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan grosera con tu mamá?— reclamo Irina pese a ser su hija la paciencia no era eterna.

— ¿Y tú podrías dejar de meterte en donde no te llaman? — Estallo Sarah — no vengas ahora a fingir preocupación por mí, cuando lo único que has hecho es pensar en ti. No te he necesitado nunca. ¿Acaso te es muy difícil entender que no te he necesitado ni antes, ni ahora? — rugió la mujer mientras se alejaba con paso decidido de su madre.

Entonces Irina se percató de la pequeña maleta que arrastraba Sarah y pese a que las palabras de su hija le dolían en sobremanera, su curiosidad fue más fuerte y detuvo del brazo a su hija.

— ¿Te vas de viaje? ¿A dónde?—

— ¡Agh! — Se quejó Sarah — Es tan difícil deshacerme de ti

Su madre cansada de los malos tratos de su hija levanto la mano con la intención de golpear el rostro de Sarah, sin embargo ella logro frenarlo sujetándola firmemente con su mano libre.

— No te atrevas — siseo Sarah, arrojando a su madre haciéndola caer al piso.

— Si tanto deseas meterte en mi vida… Voy a ver a mi hermano — dijo recalcando la última palabra y alejándose lo más rápido que pudo de la mujer que la miraba desde el suelo.

— Sabes bien que él no…— grito Irina, pero Sarah no escucho lo último o no quiso escucharlo.

Odiaba a su madre, sabía muy bien que eso era algo horrible pero no podía evitar tener ese sentimiento cada vez que la tenía frente a ella, trataba de evitarla a como diera lugar, pero siempre encontraba la forma de "hacerse presente" y cuando lo hacía era terriblemente… buscaba adjetivos para calificarla pero no quería aumentar la culpa que ya sentía por odiarla así que en esta ocasión solo bastaría con: inoportuna.

Si, realmente inoportuna. No había querido discutir con ella más de lo habitual y tuvo que hacer uso de sus modales más groseros para dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pasar empujándola y evitar que la siguiera, quizás… solo quizás esta vez se mantuviera lejos por largo tiempo.

El encontrarse con su madre resulto en una terrible jaqueca, que pese a tomar un analgésico no disminuía, por fin después de todo el trámite que representaba pasar migración y abordar el avión se permitió derrumbarse en su asiento de primera clase. Con cada minuto que pasaba sentía como su cabeza punzaba y con un sonoro suspiro se recostó esperando poder descansar un poco pero su mente tenía otros planes, pues no pudo evitar que invadirse de pensamientos derivados de lo vivido hacia tan poco… Aunque no deseaba volver a relacionarse con su madre y peor aún con Jeremy, su conciencia le gritaba que estaba obrando mal, después de todo era su madre y eso no lo podía cambiar por más que lo desease con todas sus fuerzas.

Se preguntó cómo es que las cosas terminaron de esa forma. Escucho que el capitán solicitaba que se abrochara el cinturón pues estaban por despegar lo que hizo que abriera los ojos, mientras una azafata se acercaba a ella y le indicaba de manera discreta que arreglara su imagen ya que algunos paparazzi estaban en el vuelo. Sarah agradeció el gesto pero eso fue algo que elevo su jaqueca un nivel más… ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que ella pudo viajar tranquila sin ser el centro de atención de nadie?

Un nuevo suspiro la hizo ver que de eso hacia demasiado tiempo, la última vez fue cuando su madre reclamo su custodia, el vuelo a Miami fue algo nuevo para ella, ya que fue la primera vez que viajo sola. Al llegar al aeropuerto se encontró con su madre esperándola y fue cuando termino su paz, nunca más volvió a ser la Sarah común y corriente que podía salir a la calle sin preocupaciones luciendo un jean desgastado o si lo deseaba uno de sus disfraces.

Desde el primer momento fue asediada por la prensa, su madre en ese momento era una estrella en el firmamento de Hollywood y ahora ella pasaba a ser la hija de una mujer famosa por tanto una figura pública, tuvo que cambiar su vestimenta a petición de su madre, tuvo que apegarse a los horarios de su madre, el colegio al que fue inscrita ni siquiera lo piso ya que Irina (quien le había prometido una vida común y corriente, como la de Londres) le contrato un profesor particular y termino el bachillerato a distancia con la excusa de que no la dejarían sola mientras tuviera que rodar en el extranjero, comenzó a asistir a fiestas con ricos y famosos siempre del brazo de su madre o de Jeremy y en algún momento, no supo exactamente en cual, dejo de ser ella para ser lo que su madre esperaba que fuese.

Esos y otros motivos aún más dolorosos, que haberse perdido a ella misma, eran el motivo por el que odiaba a Irina y Jeremy, no podía olvidar que al año siguiente de su llegada, en el verano, cuando por fin tuvo un respiro del ajetreado ritmo de trabajo de su madre, trato de visitar a Toby sin embargo sus planes se vieron frustrados.

Su madre le informo que estaba inscrita en un exclusivo programa de actuación que le garantizaría abrirle las puertas a su sueño de ser actriz. En ese momento no importo que se desatara una discusión que termino con ella más herida que nunca y desde ese momento, como un mantra para ella, comenzó a usar de justificación "No es justo pero así son las cosas" aceptando todo lo que la vida le pusiera en frente sin oponer resistencia.

Suspiro profundamente preguntándose como seria su vida si hubiera podido permanecer al lado de Toby, quizás ahora tendría su propia clínica veterinaria porque a pesar de que nunca lo menciono cuando dejo de idolatrar a su madre, se decantó por el sueño de ser veterinaria. Un nuevo suspiro… quizás ahora estaría al lado de Toby cuidándolo y alegrándole la vida… Este pensamiento le atormento y su culpa no hizo más que aumentar, Toby era la única víctima de todo.

Ella le prometió siempre estar juntos, siempre cuidarlo y le había fallado. No fue la mejor hermana para el e incluso ahora su corazón había tardado demasiado en ablandarse, esperaba que fuese demasiado tarde. Sintió como sus lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas y sin abrir los ojos se limpió rápidamente, conteniendo sus sollozos, no podía permitirse escenas de ese tipo.

Por un momento, un traicionero momento se dijo a si misma que lo mejor que pudo haber hecho por Toby fue dejarlo con Jareth, pese a que ella juraba que no había sido más que un sueño, creyó que quizás ahora el estaría más feliz, ella lo habría olvidado y este sentimiento de culpa no estaría presente en su corazón. Se maldijo mentalmente ante ese horrible pensamiento, la Sarah de su sueño tenía razón: ella no era digna…

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño del avión, una vez allí coloco la tapa del el inodoro para derrumbarse mientras el llanto desbordaba sus ojos, sentía mucho dolor, culpa, rabia. Se abrazó a si misma mientras repetía "Te odio" refiriéndose a su madre "Todo es tu culpa" y las lágrimas continuaron brotando de sus verdes ojos sin dar señales de detenerse pronto. Era como si de pronto el dique que había formado alrededor de sus emociones se hubiese roto dejando escapar todo lo que había guardado durante años.

—No es su culpa— una vocecita familiar la asusto sacándola de su incesante llanto, Sarah busco con la mirada a la persona de la que provenía la voz pero en ese pequeño espacio no había nadie más que ella.

—Me estoy volviendo loca— susurro por enésima vez desde la noche anterior.

—No Sarah— la vocecita volvió a hablar y esta vez Sarah tuvo que llevar su mano a su boca para contener un grito de terror que casi dejo escapar.

Allí frente a ella se encontraba Toby reflejado en el espejo, como si estuviera mirando a través de una ventana.

—Toby…— la voz de Sarah apenas era audible, pronuncio el nombre de su hermano en un susurro — ¿Cómo...? ¿Qué haces…? Pero tu… — Sarah trataba de articular una frase coherente pero la sorpresa no se lo permitió.

—Sarah no es culpa de tu mamá, quien se alejó fuiste tú— pronuncio Toby nervioso

—¿Cómo…? Yo lo siento Toby— Sarah aun no salía de su estupefacción y solo atino a soltar una lastimera disculpa, se levantó y acerco su mano al espejo, tratando de tocar a su hermano.

—No importa, yo siempre te quise hermana — dijo Toby con una sonrisa melancólica en el rostro— Adiós Sarah— fueron las palabras de Toby mientras su figura se desvanecía lentamente.

Sarah al ver como su hermano desaparecía toco el espejo pero allí ya no había nadie, comenzó a golpearlo como si fuese una puerta, esperando que se abriera y le permitiera abrazar a Toby pero nada pasaba, comenzó a desesperarse golpeando aún más fuerte el espejo para finalmente romperlo.

Cuando el espejo estallo en mil pedazos todo a su alrededor comenzó a caer también y sintió como si se encontrara en un dejavu, como aquella vez en que rompió el ballroom.

Cerro fuertemente sus ojos para no mirar a su alrededor, ya que todo giraba sin control, sentía como caía al vacío y esperaba el golpe al tocar el suelo pero en lugar de eso unos fuertes brazos la atraparon —El estará bien— escucho una masculina voz cerca de su oído, una voz que recordaba muy bien y que provoco que su corazón palpitara a mil por hora deseando abrir los ojos pero no podía hacerlo.

—… Estará bien…. Está bien… Señorita Williams está bien— la voz de una azafata la trajo nuevamente a la conciencia. No recordaba haberse quedado dormida.

—Si… me quede dormida… creo— fue lo que respondió Sarah mientras sus sentidos comenzaban a despertar. La azafata le sonrió y le indico que se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad pues estaban por aterrizar.

Sarah se acomodó en su asiento y de nueva cuenta se repitió mentalmente "Me estoy volviendo loca" sin duda en las últimas 24 horas había vivido cosas realmente extrañas y el sueño que acaba de tener era otro más, estaba segura de que no se quedó dormida pero más importante aún ¿Cómo era posible que durmiera durante todo el viaje? Tratándose de un vuelo tan largo tenía que despertar al menos una vez, además podía jurar que la calidez que sintió al ser cobijada por esos fuertes brazos fue real, aun podía recordar el aroma que la embriago, aun podía escuchar la viril voz de Jareth en su oído.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla y pudo apreciar las luces de Londres brillando, iluminando la noche, estaba de nuevo en casa.

La fría y húmeda madrugada de Londres la recibió, sabiendo que a esa hora sería imposible visitar a Toby se encamino a su Hotel. Una vez que estuvo en su habitación se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama mientras miraba la lámpara que pendía del techo.

Toby… Jareth… las preguntas se formaban en su mente ¿Por qué había soñado con Toby? ¿Por qué se despedía de ella? ¿Por qué Jareth le dijo que estaría bien? Una idea pareció en su mente causándole que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, tomo el teléfono y marco el número de Karen.

—Diga—

—Soy Sarah, Karen— pronuncio Sarah nerviosa pero sorprendida de que a esa hora Karen le respondiera tan pronto, pensó que estaría dormida — ¿Cómo esta Toby?

El silencio reino por varios minutos que pusieron aún más nerviosa a Sarah sino fuese porque se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Karen al otro lado juraría que la comunicación estaba cortada.

—En el hospital — finalmente pronuncio Karen de manera dura, tal parecía que estaba molesta y esos minutos de silencio los empleo para tratar de calmarse.

—¿En el hospital?— Sarah solo pudo repetir las palabras de su madrastra pues no creía que la condición de Toby fuese tan delicada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sarah?— esta vez la voz que hablo al otro lado de la línea era la de su padre quien sonaba muy agresivo.

—Papá… yo—

— ¿Ahora si estas interesada? ¿Y cuándo me viste en el teatro?— Sarah no sabía que decir, como nunca se había quedado sin palabras— Me ignoraste Sarah así que aléjate, ya no te necesitamos… — el tono de reproche en las palabras de su padre era innegable.

—… Estoy en Londres— atino a decir Sarah, sorprendida por el profundo dolor que le provocaron las palabras de su padre, sin duda la coraza que la había mantenido firme por tantos años estaba destruida.

El silencio se hizo presente una vez más, su padre enmudecido delegando la tarea de continuar hablando a su esposa y tras minutos de tortura para Sarah, la voz de Karen se escuchó solo para darle indicaciones de en qué hospital se encontraban.

Una hora más tarde Sarah arribo al hospital, llegar fue complicado ya que a esa hora de la madrugada encontrar transporte no era algo sencillo. Sarah agradeció por un instante su fama ya que eso le facilito las cosas. Al entrar al edificio el olor a medicamentos invadió sus fosas nasales, por alguna razón le gustaba y volvió a imaginarse siendo una especie de médico de animales. Ese pensamiento le provoco una sonrisa, por alguna razón con solo pisar Londres sus emociones eran más fáciles de expresar.

Se dirigió a una de las salas de espera del lugar, era el punto de reunión que le indico Karen. Sarah recordaba muy bien el lugar ya que Toby nació en ese hospital. La primera vez que vio a su hermano fue al día siguiente de su nacimiento, sin duda no le emociono en lo más mínimo su llegada ya que sabía que un bebe le quitaría la atención de su padre pero eso no significaba que no le alegrara el corazón al verlo tan pequeño e indefenso.

—Y no supe cómo cuidarlo— se dijo a si misma mientras con su mirada trataba de encontrar a su padre o madrastra pero había señales de ellos. Pensó en preguntar a las enfermeras cosa que no pudo hacer ya que la estación estaba vacía.

— ¿Es que acaso ese hospital estaba vacío? ¡Genial Sarah! Ahora eres protagonista real de una de tus tantas películas de terror ¡uuuuu!— pensó Sarah burlándose de la extraña situación en que se encontraba.

Decidió tomar asiento, quizás alguien apareciera pronto, tomo una de las revistas de la sala y fue entonces cuando por el largo pasillo que tenía frente a ella aparecieron Karen y su padre.

De todas las posibilidades que pudo imaginar la escena que tuvo ante sus ojos no era algo que esperaba. Frente a ella se encontraba Karen abrazada a su padre, parecía que si este la soltase ella se desplomaría inmediatamente. Ambos lucían pálidos, ojerosos, cansados y demacrados muy diferentes de como lucían la última vez que los tuvo enfrente incluso su padre lucia totalmente diferente a como lo observo hacia tan solo un día.

Pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió sino el hecho de que Karen no paraba de llorar y su padre aunque no derramaba lagrimas reflejaba una profunda tristeza, sus ojos enrojecidos indicaban que acaba de permitirse un momento de debilidad, sin duda, había llorado.

Dudosa se acercó a ellos, quienes aún no se percataban de su presencia. El sonido de sus tacones en el blanco piso del pasillo provoco que los ojos de su padre se posaran en ella, encontrando en ellos el reflejo de un profundo dolor.

— ¿Papá?— susurro Sarah dudosa, un presentimiento se abría paso en su corazón provocando que su mente ideara el peor escenario posible. Sintió miedo, mucho miedo y un frio se comenzaron a apoderar de su cuerpo que poco a poco perdía la fuerza, el tiempo se detenía y sus pasos parecían no ser tan rápidos como deseaba en ese momento.

—Toby acaba de fallecer— pronuncio su padre con la voz quebrada mientras Karen al escuchar estas palabras aumentaba la intensidad de su llanto.

—Toby…— el nombre de su hermano escapo de los labios de Sarah sin siquiera pensar en pronunciarlo, los recuerdos de un Toby feliz y sano aparecieron en su mente mientras se negaba a creer que su hermano estaba muerto. Se dio cuenta de la forma en que desperdicio el tiempo con él, ya que las ocasiones en que estuvo a su lado eran muy pocas. Había llegado tarde, ni siquiera fue capaz de darle un último adiós y entendió el porqué de su extraño sueño en el avión: Aun en su final Toby jamás la olvido.


End file.
